Vehicles include vehicles seats, the position of which may need to be adjusted for a variety of reasons, such as to free up cargo space, to allow passengers to enter and exit the vehicle, or the like.
Accordingly, a need exists for vehicle seat assemblies including release mechanisms that allow for vehicle seats to be adjusted as desired.